Year Three: The New Professors
by Shadowdragon-Z
Summary: What would happen if Aeris from VG Cats and Zac my OC became teachers at Hogwarts? How would Harry's life be affected? Wait, this just in, it seems that Harry will be meeting a family member. That is all. Well, just read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Year Three Start

Chapter 1: The Newcomers on the Hogwarts Express-part I

"Hey, Harry! How are you?" asked Ron Weasley, one of Harry Potter's friends.

"I'm fine, how are you and Hermione?" replied Harry.

"I'm fine, and so is Ron, but if we don't hurry then we'll be late for the train!" panicked Hermione.

"Fine, let's get going." stated Harry and Ron.

**after Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally got onto the Hogwarts Express they finally gave up looking for an empty cabin and decided to ask the two "fifth years" as they seemed to be if they could stay**

"Umm, can we sit here?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, can you?" asked the first of the two who was male with waist length black hair, strange silvery eyes, and an odd, tail-like belt.

"Zac, be nice to them." said the other who was female and looked like she was in a transfiguration accident and was stuck looking like a pink, half cat person. She also had blue eyes, and long hair, though not nearly as long as Zac's.

"Aww, why? You never let me have any fun Aeris." said Zac.

"Just shut up. Of course you three can stay. You don't really need to ask." replied Aeris kindly.

"Thanks." said Ron. "By the way, who are you two I haven't seen either of you at Hogwarts before? Why do you look like a cat? What's with your eyes, I mean why are they silver?"

"Ron?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Well that's actually pretty easy to answer. You see...Ahh, my head, what's...Ok why the hell is the train slowing down?" said Zac in a bored manner.

A/N: I know Aeris may seem a little, how should I put this, too frickin' happy. I'm going to say that after she met Zac she started to become less aggressive and more "calm." So if you don't like Aeris' personality then...SHUT UP AND DON'T READ THE FRICKIN' STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Newcomers on the Hogwarts Express-part II

Previously:

"Well that's actually pretty easy to answer. You see...Ahh, my head, what's...Ok why the hell is the train slowing down?" said Zac in a bored manner.

Now back to the story...

As soon as those words left Zac's lips the train came to a complete stop. The fact that the windows started to freeze as well didn't help make matters less intimidating to the third years (Harry, Ron, and Hermione).

"How should I know why the train's stopping?" snapped Aeris as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, why do you ask me these things?"

"Um guys? I think that there's something outside the train." said Ron in a frightened voice.

"I'll go check." said Zac as he was getting up. But suddenly, the door opened and a scaly, dead looking hand reached into the compartment. "Dementors, I should've known." said Zac.

"Harry!" panicked Hermione. "What's wrong Harry? Get up!"

"He's clearly unconscious, so why are you asking him what's wrong if he doesn't know you're asking?" asked Zac.

"Shut up! He may be hurt, or the dementors are affecting him in some way! We have to help him!"

"First, calm down, drama queen. Second, he should be fine if we get rid of the dementors and give him some chocolate when he wakes up."

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled a voice, and just then a silvery white animal burst into the room and the dementors fled as fast as they could.

A/N: If you've read the third harry potter book then you can most likely tell who used the patronus charm, and if you haven't read the book then, "I'm not telling!"

p.s. you get a cookie if you know where that quote "I'm not telling!" came from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet Professors Dragmire and Aeris part I

**After Harry awoke and everything was explained to him they finally reached Hogwarts. But Zac and Aeris were missing, when they got into the Great Hall, after the Sorting Ceremony Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had a shocking announcement.**

"Greetings students, and welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin the feast I would like to announce who our three new teachers are." said Dumbledore as the students started talking. Apparently about there being three new teachers this year instead of just one. "Meet Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Dragmire, who will be teaching a new class on elemental magic for third years and above, and finally Professor Aeris, who will be teaching a class for students to attempt to become Animagi if they wish to. Please note that you must be in third year or higher to take her class." finished Dumbledore.

**The next day**

"Well that was certainly an interesting introduction last night, am I right Aeris?" asked Zac

"Yeah whatever, now let's get going so we're not late for our first classes." replied Aeris.

"Whatever you say milady." replied Zac in a slightly mocking tone.

"Why are you still calling me that?" asked Aeris as they began their trip down to their classrooms.

"It's fun." answered Zac honestly. "Plus, I like seeing your face when I call you 'milady.'"

"Smoooth Romeo." laughed Aeris. "Seriously why can't you just admit you like me?"

"I never said that..." stated Zac.

"No but you didn't have to, I know you like me, so why don't we just meet at the Three Broomsticks next Saturday?" asked Aeris.

"It's a date?" asked Zac, you could just _taste_ the happiness coming off of him.

"Yeah, but don't make me regret it." replied Aeris.

"I won't. See you later." said Zac as they split up to go to their classrooms.

A/N: If you can't already tell Zac's last name is Dragmire, so he and Aeris are two of the three new teachers at Hogwarts this year. If this chapter is too sappy for you then just say so and I'll include much less of it in later chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet Professors Dragmire and Aeris part II

"I wonder what this class is going to be like?" asked a random fifth year.

"It'll be hard most likely, seeing as how we'll be learning magic that takes most people years to even get one spell right." answered a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Attention class, we will begin with introductions." said a deep male voice. "I am your teacher, Professor Dragmire, but you will refer to me as Zac."

"Hey Zac! You're the teacher?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, you like?" he asked as he modeled his special black robes with a blood red trim.

"Um, can we just please start the class now?" asked a hopeful Hufflepuff.

"Ok, since you're all so excited I think that a demonstration of elemental magic would be prudent." said Zac.

**Zac then proceeded to awe the class with displays of wandless elemental magic, such as a darkness spell used to transport the user, much like apparation, though it will bypass **_**ALL**_** wards, since it is only usable by a master it's safe for him to show them, another was a lightning spell used to destroy dangerous spells since lightning disrupts magic. And now, on to Aeris' class.**

"Vere's the teacher?" asked a third year transfer student from Dumstrang.

"There." pointed Hermione.

"But that is only an eagle. It can't be the teacher." replied the Dumstrang student.

"Actually, she's correct. I am the teacher." smirked Aeris. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well the Transfiguration teacher is a cat animagus and she shows it to all her first year students." replied Hermione.

"Aww, and I wanted to wow you all with the fact that you teacher is both a cat and an eagle."

**The class went on to have no students even come closer to discovering their forms than when they started. In fact Neville somehow caused his charm that the teacher handed out to help with concentration explode. This of course sent him and four others to the Hospital Wing.**

A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter. Well at least you got to see a brief glimpse into the classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Zac: Why am I here again?

Aeris: I think it was something about helping Shadowdragon-Z do the disclaimer.

Shadowdragon-Z: Once again your intelligence outshines Zac's by an extreme amount Aeris.

Zac: Hey! You want me to come over there and fry your soul? 

Shadowdragon-Z: Well technically you can't 'cause I'm the author, which means that if I die then you cease to exist.

Zac: Fuck. Fine, the author of this story does not own Harry Potter, any of its characters, VG Cats, or any of its characters.

Aeris: Maybe you should stop getting so mad at Shadowdragon-Z, I mean come on, he is technically your dad or whatever you'd call the person who made you.

Zac: Why me?

Shadowdragon-Z: Because I was bored and you are pretty badass.

Zac: Thanks! I've been...

Shadowdragon-Z: Well on to the story.

Chapter 5: A Day in the Life of Zac Dragmire part I

**Last time:**

"Ok, since you're all so excited I think that a demonstration of elemental magic would be prudent." said Zac.

**Now back to the story:**

"Well it's official, I hate grading homework." I droned as I flopped down into my bed and went to sleep without even bothering to change clothes.

**two hours later**

"Fuck, why do I even have to get up at five a.m. again?" I asked myself. "Oh yeah, that's right. Early morning staff meeting at six. Frickin' Dumbledore." Then, to top of the "BEST FRICKIN' MORNING EVER!" I got a letter from my idiotic brother, who decided it would make taking over the world easier if he teamed up with what's his fuck, Voodoofart, no that's not even close, how about Vicegrip, where the hell did that one come from? No, oh yeah it's Voldemort. Well anyway, my idiot twin brother teamed up with him and got a Dark Mark so he could "Finally get the power to surpass you." as he calls trying to kill me. "Well, guess I _could_ technically get to the stupid meeting early." Technically is a hot word so it is now my word of the day for today.

**as Zac entered Dumbledore's office**

"So you decided to show up." drawled Snape. Maybe I should call him Snivellous like Lupin said he and his friends did back when they were in school.

"Not now ya' useless bastard." I smirked back. "I'm sleepy, so just leave me alone."

"Why you!" growled Snivellous, see it fits so well. "How dare you insult me!"

"Umm, Severus, you may wish to stop talking now." stated Aeris calmly. "Or you may never talk again." Lucky thing Aeris noticed I was gettin' pissed off, or we may have had roast Snivellous for breakfast. Hahaha, I'm so hilarious that it's not even fair to anyone else.

A/N: By the way, this section that's from Zac's POV will cover two days and take up anywhere from three to seven chapters. Then it will go to the same days in Aeris' POV.


	6. Chapter 6

Zac: Again...are you serious?

Sirius: Why yes, I am sirius.

Zac: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Sirius: Shadowdragon-Z broke me out of Azkaban and said that if I helped you with the disclaimer today, then he'd keep everyone and the Dementors away from me.

Zac: Oh, ok...you do the disclaimer, I'm gonna go get some onion rings.

Sirius: Ok! Shadowdragon-Z does NOT own anything in this story except his OC Zac Dragmire.

Chapter 6: A Day in the Life of Zac Dragmire part II

**Last time:**

"So you decided to show up." drawled Snape. Maybe I should call him Snivellous like Lupin said he and his friends did back when they were in school.

"Not now ya' useless bastard." I smirked back. "I'm sleepy, so just leave me alone."

"Why you!" growled Snivellous, see it fits so well. "How dare you insult me!"

"Umm, Severus, you may wish to stop talking now." stated Aeris calmly. "Or you may never talk again." Lucky thing Aeris noticed I was gettin' pissed off, or we may have had roast Snivellous for breakfast. Hahaha, I'm so hilarious that it's not even fair to anyone else.

**Now back to the story:**

"Well class, can anyone tell me the element of one of the spells I used yesterday?" I asked my second to last class after they turned in their homework. A student's raising their hand, guess I'd better call on 'em. "Yes Mr...Diggory?"

"Well sir, all of the spells you showed us yesterday were of the elements Lightning and Darkness." replied Diggory. "Furthermore lightning is the hardest element to control seeing as how it disrupts almost all types of magic. And Darkness is the second hardest to control because it can consume you and cause insanity if you're not careful with it."

Hmm, surprising someone actually knew the answer. "Correct Mr. Diggory, take twenty points to Hufflepuff for your answer. Now, can anyone else tell me a Darkness or Lightning spell that you know of?" You know what? I'm feeling like a sadistic bastard right now so I'll call on... "Mr. Malfoy do you know any Darkness or Lightning spells?" I really wish I had some onion rings right about now...

"The Unforgivable Curses?" asked Malfoy in a bored manner.

"No, they are not Darkness or Lightning spells, they are Chaos spells, which are technically the polar opposite of Elemental Magic. For not giving me an intelligent answer I want you to go down to the Hogwarts Kitchens and tell the House Elves to send me some onion rings." I then told him how to get there.

"Why would I possibly want to do that!" ranted Malfoy. Ha, this is gonna be fun.

"Cause if you don't then I'll give you a week's worth of detention and take away a hundred points from Slytherin." I grinned sadistically.

"Fine!" hissed Malfoy who promptly left after trying to threaten me with his father.

**about five minutes later**

"YES! MY ONION RINGS ARE HERE!" I happily shouted at my last class. "Since I'm in such a happy mood, no homework, and class is dismissed!" I shouted about twenty minutes before class was supposed to end. The entire class, even the Slytherins cheered.

**To be continued...**

A/N: If any of you know about Dante (from Devil May Cry) and his obsession with pizza and strawberry sundaes, then you'll know what's going on with Zac and his onion rings.

P.S. Next time I'll go through this same day in Aeris' POV.


	7. Chapter 7

Aeris: Shadowdragon-Z doesn't own anything in this story except his OC Zac Volcanus Dragmire.

Zac: Wait, my middle name is "Volcanus!"

Shadowdragon-Z: You didn't know your own middle name?

Zac: No. No I didn't.

Shadowdragon-Z: Well that's just sad. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 7: Aeris' Day and A Rat

**Last time:**

"Actually, she's correct. I am the teacher." smirked Aeris. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Well the Transfiguration teacher is a cat animagus and she shows it to all her first year students." replied Hermione.

"Aww, and I wanted to wow you all with the fact that you teacher is both a cat and an eagle."

_**The class went on to have no students even come close to discovering their forms than when they started. In fact Neville somehow caused his charm that the teacher handed out to help with concentration explode. This of course sent him and four others to the Hospital Wing.**_

**Now back to the story:**

"Well this is pretty fun being a teacher." I said to myself as I got up from my bed. "I mean in all the years I've been traveling with Zac, nothing was as much of a challenge as teaching a bunch of kids. I wonder if Zac's up yet seeing as there's a staff meeting at six." Wait a second, what time is it? "Hmm, two o' clock...Zac's probably still grading all that homework he assigned yesterday." I sighed as I got dressed and decided that I should just go and wait at Dumbledore's office.

**in Dumbledore's office**

"Hello everyone, how are you today?" asked Dumbledore as Professor Sprout sat down. "I trust everyone is here?"

"Actually headmaster, Professor Dragmire seems to be late." sneered Severus Snape. Zac's right, he is a jerk. "Perhaps we should just start without him?"

"Hey everyone! I'm here, your lives just got better!" yelled Zac as he walked into the room.

"So you decided to show up." drawled Snape.

"Not now ya' useless bastard." Zac smirked back. "I'm sleepy, so just leave me alone."

"Why you!" growled Severus. "How dare you insult me!"

"Umm, Severus, you may wish to stop talking now." I calmly said to attempt to calm him. "Or you may never talk again."

"Is that a threat?" Severus hissed at me.

"It's a fact. Zac _will_ kill you if you anger him enough. I've seen it, and it _never_ ends well for the other person." I replied. Ugh, I'll never forget the first time I saw Zac get truly angry.

**flashback**

"You had better leave me the hell alone Leroy, I don't have time for you idiocy just now, ok!" yelled Zac as he punched his twin brother in the face, sending him flying around one hundred feet or more.

"Now brother, why can't we just talk?" taunted Leroy as he got up and started walking up to Zac.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Zac as a black aura surrounded him. "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" There was then an explosion of black energy and after the smoke cleared, the...THING that I saw...it was so horrible...pitch black...blank white eyes...large dragon-like wings made of that black aura...it's hair was just as long as it normally was, but it was wild and spiky everywhere...and those claws...horrible foot long claws that looked like they could tear out your soul...and that roar! It made me feel like I was going to die just hearing it. Then, once Zac had completely eviscerated (disemboweled) Leroy, he changed back, but without the black energy around him he was completely red. I was so scared of him after that, I never got near him when he was even slightly annoyed for thirty years.

**end flashback**

"Aeris, you ok?" asked Zac. I then realized that I had been so caught up in remembering that event that I didn't notice when everyone, even Severus was looking at me worried.

"I'm ok, but if it's ok with Zac, I'd like to show you all a memory of what happens if Zac becomes truly angry. That way Severus will know why I said what I did." I replied.

"It's ok with me." said Zac.

"Very well, why don't we use my pensive?" asked Dumbledore. He then rose from his seat and walked over to the cabinet nearby, opening it and pulling out a large basin with runes surrounding the edge. "Please gather around everyone. Miss Aeris, please put the memory in here." Dumbledore stated motioning to the pensive.

"Ok, everyone, get ready, once it starts, it won't end until the entire memory is reviewed." I said as I used my wand to pull a copy of the event from my mind and placed in the pensive.

**about ten minutes later**

"Now do you all see why I said those things to Severus? I asked. I was warning him not to anger Zac or that could happen again, only this time with him."

"Well it couldn't technically get _that_ bad, but I _may_ have torn a few of his fingers off if you hadn't gotten him to leave me alone. Thanks for that by the way." Zac replied.

"You're welcome." I replied. "Now, can we get on with the meeting?"

"Of course, Professor Sprout, do you have anything to report?" asked Dumbledore.

"Other than the fact that the first years this year show some promise, I have nothing to report." she replied.

***This went on with every other teacher, until it reached Zac.***

"I have something to report headmaster." stated Zac in a cool tone.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked after everyone had become silent.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Ronald Weasley's pet rat "Scabbers" has been in their family for thirteen years." Zac stated. "This leads me to believe he is an animagus, hiding from something, seeing as how even a magical rat can only live for ten years."

"This is indeed disturbing Professor Dragmire, what did you intend to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was thinking of asking Aeris here," Zac motioned to me, "use a spell to force the rat to take human form if it is an animagus."

"Very well, Aeris, please perform this spell as soon as you can." Dumbledore said as he looked at me with that twinkle in his eye.

"Yes headmaster, it should only take about one day at the most to complete the spell. So if you would, I ask that you find a substitute for my class until I have finished." I replied.

**To be continued...**

A/N: The reason why Aeris said "I never got near him when he was even slightly annoyed for _**thirty years**_." is because Zac is a Draconian, a race of beings who's traits and abilities will be explained as they become relevant. Anyway, Draconains can only die from old age and they live for around a few hundred thousand years. Their bodies stop aging at the age of fifteen, and when they are nearing the last hundred years of life their bodies start aging again. An accident when Aeris was ten, (four years after she met Zac[it happened in the year 1693 due to a time-travel accident with Aeris, sending her back to that time when she was six years old]) where Aeris was attacked by a basilisk and got bitten after Zac had already clawed out its eyes. Zac then gave some of his blood to Aeris, making her half Draconian. This lead to her gaining the "longevity trait" as I like to call it, that all Draconians are born with. They lived for three hundred years after that, eventually bringing them to Hogwarts to teach. But that's a story for another time.

P.S. Zac is three hundred and fifteen years old and his birthday is January fifteenth, 1678, and Aeris is nine years younger, even though she was born in the future, because of the accident she has become _much_ older, allowing for the small gap in ages.

P.P.S. Next chapter will be posted after I get a few chapters up for my story on how Zac and Aeris met.

P.P.P.S. Da da da daannnnnn, Zac found out that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew after only one day, and that was seeing him for about five seconds on the Hogwarts Express.


	8. Chapter 8

Aeris: Shadowdragon-Z doesn't own anything in this story except his OC Zac Volcanus Dragmire.

Zac: Still can't get used to having a middle name...

Shadowdragon-Z: Again, that's just sad.

Zac: Shut up...

Shadowdragon-Z: Fine, here's the story.

Chapter 8: Aeris' Surprise

**Last time:**

"I have something to report headmaster." stated Zac in a cool tone.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked after everyone had become silent.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Ronald Weasley's pet rat "Scabbers" has been in their family for thirteen years." Zac stated. "This leads me to believe he is an animagus, hiding from something, seeing as how even a magical rat can only live for ten years."

"This is indeed disturbing Professor Dragmire, what did you intend to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was thinking of asking Aeris here," Zac motioned to me, "use a spell to force the rat to take human form if it is an animagus."

"Very well, Aeris, please perform this spell as soon as you can." Dumbledore said as he looked at me with that twinkle in his eye.

"Yes headmaster, it should only take about one day at the most to complete the spell. So if you would, I ask that you find a substitute for my class until I have finished." I replied.

**now back to the story/Aeris POV**

"How's it goin'!" yelled Zac as he hit my back.

"OW! Would you not do that ever again please?" I snapped back.

"Geez, sorry. By the way, did you know you have two big lumps on your back near your shoulder blades?"

"No, now leave me alone so I can finish this sp...wait what?"

"Yeah, I think you may finally be growing those wings I told you about back when you got bitten by that basilisk." Isn't that awesome? Now we can fly without you having to use that stupid broom."

"But why am I just growing them now?"

"I don't know, but would you hurry up and finish growing them so we can go flying!"

"I can't speed up the rate at which my wings grow you idiot!"

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it's not physically possible!"

"Damn you're moody today..."

"That's IT!"

"What's IT?"

"It is what I need to finally finish that potion to power the spell for turning the rat into its human form."

"Sweet. I'll go jack the rat."

"Fine, just close the door on your way out ok?"

"Sure thing."

**in the Gryffindor common room/Zac POV**

"There you are!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the rat and started to leave.

"Scabbers? Scabbers! Give him back!" yelled that idiot Ron.

"Why?"

"Because he's my pet!"

"Well then I'm going to borrow him for a while."

"Give him back now!"

"I don't feel like it. Why don't you ask again in a few hours?" I said as I ran back to Aeris' office. The idiot child was following me.

**in Aeris' office/Aeris POV**

"Give him back!" yelled a voice that sounded like a student.

"No!" yelled Zac's unmistakable voice.

"What's going on here!" I yelled as I threw open the door.

"He stole Scabbers!" yelled Ron pointing at Zac.

"Who me?" asked Zac as he pointed to himself and handed Scabbers to me at the same time.

"You just took him!" I yelled back at him as Scabbers tried to escape.

"Maybe." replied Zac.

"You were supposed to ask Ron to bring him!"

"Well it's my job to abuse the godlike powers that I have been given to anger and annoy my students in any and all ways possible."

"Can I have Scabbers back now?" asked Ron politely.

"As soon as I'm done with this spell." I replied.

"Thanks!" said Ron as he looked at Zac and stuck out his tounge.

"Why you little..." growled Zac as we all went into my office for the spell.

**to be continued...**

A/N: Well how was it? Personally I liked it when Zac said "Well it's my job to abuse the godlike powers that I have been given to anger and annoy my students in any and all ways possible." It was so freakin' badass! Next time They call the other teachers and used the spell, but something else happens.


End file.
